Moomba Days
by ForbiddenKHfan216
Summary: When Leon is turned into a Moomba,a FFVIII character,by a mysterious girl, he has to figure out a way to get back to his normal, human self! With Cloud, Cid, and Yuffie making his life a living hell, will our hero keep his sanity long enough to be cured?
1. A Normal Day

**Okay, cause of the stuff that's happening in Egypt right now, I'm absolutely refusing to finish up that story until they settle things.**

**I have _some _policies, you know.**

**So instead, I present "Moomba Days" as a temporary replacement!**

**Disclaimers: Everything, including the original idea, is not mine. Katy came up with it and so it's hers.**

**All I'm doing is excuting _her _idea in my own way.**

* * *

When Squall Leonhart, better known as Leon woke up that morning, he wasn't expecting the day to be anything but normal.

His plan: Wake up, eat, patrol, possibly kick Cloud's ass in a sparring match, sleep, patrol, eat, patrol, and then go to sleep after dinner.

That was a good plan; in fact, it was practically the ideal day for Leon.

As the first one up, the brooding brunet had the first shift on patrol around the Bailey of Radiant Gardens.

That was normal.

Perfectly normal and routine.

* * *

When he reaches the inside of the Bailey, Leon was in a pretty normal mood.

What wasn't normal was the almost crazily depressed looking kid leaning in a corner.

He… or she (it was incredibly hard to tell which it was because of the overly long jacket he or she was wearing) was arguing furiously with himself/herself and looking generally confused.

"But… he's totally nice… but I have to do this! For the show…. But he's nice and he helps out Sora all the time… What should I do?" The kid asks himself/herself miserably.

"Um…. Sir?" Leon asked in concern, taking a random guess at the mysterious person's gender.

"_EXCUSE ME?_ I'm a _girl_, thank you very much!" The kid snarls angrily as if she had just been offended.

"Well, are you alright?" Leon asks next, feeling as if he would totally regret this but still feeling like he needed to find out who the hell this bizarre and possibly crazy person was.

The girl mutters something darkly to herself before looking up at Leon.

"You're Leon, right?" She asks nervously, giving him a pained expression.

"Yeah." Leon tells her in a mildly confused voice, wondering why she knew his name.

"Uh…. Hi!" The girl starts fidgeting around like crazy as if she was scared that someone was going to come in and see them talking together.

"I'll be going on my way now… if you don't need any help." Leon says quickly, immediately deciding to get as far away as humanely possible from this weirdo.

Unfortunately, the weirdo had her own plans.

"Wait! I have to give you a present, Leon!" She says, stumbling forward awkwardly and rooting around in her pockets for something.

Leon freezes in his tracks, completely unsure of what do because of the tiny voice in his head screaming for him to _"Run, man! Run now while you still have the chance!"_ which happened to be arguing against his very good manners which ordered him to figure out what was wrong with this kid.

This thought is only confirmed when the girl pulls out a squirt bottle and quickly sprays him in the face with a jet of foul smelling liquid.

"Now, a bit of advice: Don't go near cat nip. Seriously, it's not a good idea." She warns him quickly as she lifts up her hood to hide her face before running down past the gate and slamming it shut behind her.

Leon gags from the foul stench of the strange liquid and quickly wipes the clear substance from his face with his sleeve before running after the little girl.

As soon as he slams the gate open again, he notices that the path was completely empty.

"There's _no _way she could have ran that fast." He says in amazement as he suddenly feels a disturbance in the Force…. Or rather someone trying to sneak up behind him.

He quickly whips out his Gunblade out of its holster and slashes even as his body barely turning around.

"OW!" Cloud Strife, another resident of Radiant Garden and an unfortunate pain in the neck, yelps as the thankfully not very well sharpened blade smacks him in the head and sends him tumbling clumsily to the hardened cobblestone floor that was predominate in the ancient town.

"So it's only an idiot." Leon comments as Cloud glares at him viciously from the floor.

"Shut up, Leonhart! At least I'm not the one who- …. Wait a second, who was that kid?" Cloud asks in mild curiosity as he looks over at the open gate.

"For once, a good question, Strife." Leon tells him in a bored voice as he shoves the Gunblade back into its holster and shuts the gate.

Leon quickly tells the story to a disbelieving Cloud who only stares at him in annoyance.

"And you let her get away? What if she was some kinda… mutant Heartless!" Cloud demands angrily.

Leon rolls his eyes.

"Yes… A Heartless that could _talk_, knew my _name_, and could somehow _vanish _into thin air. _Right_." He says sarcastically, staring down at the blonde who for some reason was still sitting on the floor.

"… Well, she could be an _assassin _sent to kill you! Ever think of that? … Wait, that might be a good thing. Could I have your Gunblade?" Cloud asks in an eager voice, finally dusting himself off and standing up.

"Not in a million years." Leon states flatly and he takes one step towards the door.

This simple motion is all it takes for the strange liquid that the girl had sprayed him with to finally start taking effect.

Leon stumbles into Cloud, his muscles suddenly paralyzing as he crumples to the ground.

"GET. THE. HELL. OFF. OF. ME. _NOW _LEON!" Cloud snarls angrily but then he just looks down at the helpless brunet's expression.

"…. Leon? Are you okay?" Cloud asks nervously.

"I think… I'm ….going ….to die." Leon gasps out, sudden nausea making him gag with the promise of possible barfing.

"Shit! I was kidding! Don't die for _REAL_! Snap out of it! Right now, Squall!" Cloud says, viciously slapping Leon across the face in an attempt to get him to react.

Leon makes a whimper but other than that, he doesn't move.

"I'll go get Aerith! Or Tifa! … No, Tifa might be a bad idea… but I'll definitely get Aerith!" Cloud promises him as he prepares to run off.

"…. Dammit, Cloud, just drag me!" Leon chokes out. Cloud looks at him as if he had just started singing Disney songs and dancing the hula but he nods and holds onto Leon by grabbing the furry neck of his jacket.

He rapidly starts dragging Leon behind him, hurrying as if his life depended on it… which it probably did considering Yuffie's and Aerith's reactions to the whole _"Leon thinks he's gonna die" _thing.

* * *

**Headquarters **

Now, a little something to be said about Yuffie.

She was normally a calm girl…. Well, she was usually hyper but she was pretty good in a tough situation.

She knew all about the strange rivalry between Leon and Cloud but she was pretty sure that they would never kill each other.

At least, Yuffie hoped that they never would.

So when she spots Cloud dragging in a practically unconscious and bright _green _Leon, she immediately thinks the worse of the ex-SOLDIER.

"Spike, what did you do!" She demands angrily from the top of the stairs before rushing down the stairs in a loud clamor of stomping footsteps.

This shout immediately gets the attention of Aerith, the resident mage and unofficial mom of the ragtag group known as the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee.

"Cloud? What's going on?" She calls out in a mildly worried voice, knowing that anything involving both Leon and Cloud would end up in some sort of injury for at least one of them and at least a day's bed rest for both of them.

"Dammit, what the hell is wrong with you two? Can't ya keep from killin' each other for five damn minutes?" Cid shouts from the kitchen, standing up and going over to the hall.

When all four other residents of the house were standing over the nearly comatose brunet in the hallway, he looks up at them in amazement.

They seemed to be getting bigger.

"Oh my God! He's … getting _fuzzy_!" Yuffie shrieks, instantly going for her shuriken.

'_Fuzzy?' _Leon wonders to himself as a huge puff of smoke suddenly appears, sending everyone into a coughing frenzy.

"Man, Leon! What the hell'd you eat? GAH!" Cid wheezes as he jumps back in surprise.

"L-Leon?" Aerith stammers as she places a hand to her mouth in what looked like horror.

"Oh my god, it's my birthday. Or Christmas. Or my birthday _AND _Christmas!" Cloud grins ecstatically as he stares in wonder at Leon.

"No… way…" Yuffie whispers, her jaw hanging open in bewilderment.

Leon looks up at his housemates, wondering just why they looked so much bigger. And taller.

Then his tail twitches.

At this sudden movement, Leon instinctively turns around and smacks into the hallway mirror.

Instead of the "OW!" that was intended to come out of his now strangely numb lips, this noise emerges:

"Mraow!"

He stares at his now bright reddish orange fur and at his now tiny stature.

He raises a tan furred paw up to the mirror and watches numbly as the creature in the mirror mimics his every motion, even as he retracts his new claws.

The creature's lips perk up into an amazed grin and shows off a mouthful of razor sharp yet sparkling white fangs.

Naturally, Leon recognized the lion like creature that was smiling up at him through his reflection.

After all, it was exclusive to the Final Fantasy game that he had first appeared in.

Leon had turned into the somewhat cute and lion-like creature known as the Moomba.

He whips around, his tail thudding lightly against the mirror as he looks up at his now extremely tall friends.

He opens his whiskered mouth to speak and instead collapses into a dead faint.

* * *

**Huh.**

**Not bad for the first chapter, right?**

**Trust me, it got better as we (me and Katy, since she provided a lot of the ideas for this) got along.**

**So... time for Chapter Two!**

**Chapter Two: Leon's Dismal Reality!**


	2. Leon's Dismal Reality

**Alright...**

**Chapter Two is now up!**

**Disclaimers: Everything is not mine even though I really wish that I had a Moomba.**

**Or Final Fantasy VIII. Either would work.**

* * *

Leon twitches ever so slightly in his semi-unconscious state, shivering violently at the loud noises that would occasionally filter through his ears.

"_**Cloud, if you so much lay a finger on-"**_

"_**Aw, but he's so-!"**_

"_**Dang… poor little guy…"**_

"Shhh, he's waking up! Cloud, go get something for him to drink!" Someone shouts in a forceful voice that quickly sent Leon back to wincing at the loud noises.

"Yuffie, if I cared about Leon's wellbeing, I'd do go it. But since I don't…. Here ya go, Leonhart!" An all too familiar voice says as a freezing cold splash of something wet smacks into Leon's face.

He sits up abruptly, curses already on his tongue as he screams at Cloud:

"MRAOOOOOOW!"

Leon stares at his friends' concerned faces and touches his own now very furry one with one sharp claw; the prick of the sharp point made the smallest nick in his skin, ensuring him that this strange situation was real.

That he hadn't had a very bad dream caused by food poisoning or some kind of hallucination or stress.

Leon somehow had turned into the Final Fantasy VIII exclusive creature known as the Moomba.

He says nothing, afraid that his new vocal cords were going to make him say something embarrassing.

Cloud grins and puts down his cup. He cups one hand around his ear and smiles wickedly.

"What was that, Leon? I can't understand… _cat!_" Cloud howls in laughter as Leon looks at his oversized paws and wiggles what should have been his fingers but were in fact now his toes.

Cid, Aerith and Yuffie look at Cloud with disgust before Aerith turns back to Leon with obvious concern.

"Are you alright, Leon?" She asks in a soft voice as if she was afraid of scaring the newly Moomba-fied Leon.

Leon only stares at her numbly before retracting his claws out at her and wiggling his paws.

'_What the heck do _**you **_think?' _He thinks miserably to himself, looking at her with a furious expression.

Cid smacks him in the head.

"Now you listen here, Leon! Just cause you got turned into a… whatever the hell ya are, don't mean that you get ta disrespect Aerith like that! Now, someone go get that quack Merlin over here, _STAT!_"Cid barks in a commanding voice, instantly sending both Yuffie and Cloud scattering for the door in their hurry to obey.

As the front door slams somewhere in the background, Aerith smiles in an encouraging way to Leon as if she was trying to reassure him that everything was going to be alright.

Leon instantly feels better at the sight of that motherly smile and he allows Aerith to pick him up from the couch and put him on the coffee table.

"Well, as big as he is, he sure ain't no fuckin' cat." Cid comments as he pokes Leon in the head with a toothpick.

Leon makes a hissing noise in annoyance.

'_Cid! Stop!' _He snarls in his head but Cid just keeps examining him in that critical way, moving around the table where Leon was sitting to look at him from different angles.

"Maybe he's a kind of lion. He does look like one." Aerith observes quietly.

'_Moomba. I'm a _**Moomba**_! Geez, I'm surrounded by idiots…. Except Aerith. Aerith is nice.' _Leon thinks to himself, furrowing his brow at just how defensive he had suddenly gotten over Aerith.

Maybe being a lion like creature was getting to him.

"Right this way, Marlin!" Yuffie's voice says suddenly from the hallway.

"Merlin, it's Merlin, Yuffie." Cloud's voice corrects with a laugh.

"Hmmm…. And what did you say that our dear Leon has turned into? A tiger?" A third voice questions calmly. Merlin, the owner of one of the voices, was yet another resident of Radiant Gardens and an extremely powerful sorcerer to boot.

Leon immediately perks up, getting his hopes up; if there was _anyone _could turn him back to normal, he would put his munny on Merlin.

Or maybe Cid.

He could work with either one.

Within a minute or so, the blue robed wizard walks in with his magic carpetbag in hand and immediately looks around.

"Well, where _is _Leon?" Merlin asks curiously, blinking rapidly behind his tiny spectacles and shaking his huge blue cone of a wizard's cap back on his head.

'_Right here! So can you fix me, Merlin?' _Leon pleads him mentally even as his traitorous new vocal cords sound out a series of loud meows.

Merlin takes one look at him and flinches.

"Oh my. I didn't expect this." The wizard says in an embarrassed voice, turning slightly pink and as he quickly adjusts his spectacles back onto his nose.

"Please tell me this is going to last at least a week." Cloud says in a high voice, smiling in a way that showed he was thinking only the meanest of private thoughts at the idea of his unofficial rival being a cute fluffy creature.

"Miaow!" Leon snarls angrily at him, jumping from the coffee table and landing lightly on the floor, getting ready to swipe Cloud's new pants into a bunch of tattered rags.

"Ahem." Aerith coughs, gives him a scolding look. Leon shrivels from the look and looks pleading up at Merlin.

'_Please, Merlin. I'm begging you now. You can't hear me but I'm begging. Say that you can turn me back._' Leon tells Merlin mentally, hoping against hope that his request would somehow enter Merlin's mind and be heard.

Instead, Merlin turns to Aerith and shakes his head solemnly at her before turning back to Leon.

"Alright my boy, would you mind letting me examine you?" He asks in an extremely polite voice as he hands over his staff to the waiting Yuffie who takes it and hugs it to her chest as if the magical instrument would bring her some comfort.

Leon nods eagerly and allows the wizard to grab him by the scruff of the neck to put him on the table.

"Open your mouth." Merlin commands quietly and Leon shows off his sparkling white fangs to the group.

Merlin makes a "hmmm" noise as he circles around Leon and examines him thoroughly from head to toe, marveling at the complexity of Leon's Moomba anatomy.

After about three or four minutes of this, Merlin holds his hand out to Yuffie.

"Yuffie, if you wouldn't mind?" He asks as Yuffie hands back the staff silently, her dark eyes focused completely on the waiting Leon.

Everyone watches in a mixture of excitement and hope as Merlin takes his glasses off and stashes them somewhere in his robes. He then takes his staff and waves it over Leon.

A sudden flash of energy flows from the somewhat tiny wizard as he murmurs a few garbled words and a bright red spark shoots out of the tip of the wand.

In what seemed like an instant, Leon is sent flying across the room and smack dab into the living room cabinet.

As Leon's body connects with the glass and then the hard wood of the cabinet, he can only think randomly about Aerith's and Yuffie's collections of many porcelain figures being totaled.

'_Great… something else to fix.' _He thinks vaguely as someone (probably Aerith from the sound of the voice) lets out a startled noise and quickly comes to his rescue.

"Are you alright?" Aerith asks him as she deftly brushes off a few bits of glass off of his fur.

Leon squeaks the closest equivalent of a 'yes' he could give and glares balefully at Merlin, fully ignoring the hysterical laughter coming from one Cloud Strife in the background.

'_That better not have been on purpose!' _Leon warns Merlin, his more than a little sharp canines already out and ready to bite viciously.

The elderly man coughs nervously and rubs his forehead.

"Oh dear. Let's try another go, shall we? Now, I promise you that this will not sent you flying, Leon." Merlin promises him solemnly and he waves his staff over Leon one more time.

And true to the wizard's word, he was right. The spell doesn't send the Moomba flying across the room again.

Instead, it makes Leon's fur stand on end and ends up making him look like a some of demented Pomeranian.

'_OH COME ON! What happened to being one of the greatest wizards in all of the worlds?' _Leon demands furiously, his loud hiss of anger drowned out by everyone's laughter.

Even Aerith was struggling to keep a composed face and Yuffie and Cloud were on the floor. Laughing hysterically.

"Well, then! Looks like your "magic" can't handle this kinda thing, huh, Merlin?" Cid demands in a smug voice, looking as if he had just won a victory.

Merlin scowls at him and looks as if he wants nothing better than to clobber Cid over the head with his staff.

"Miaooooooow!" Leon butts in quickly, looking up at Cid and Merlin, glaring at them.

'_Behave you two! It's bad enough that you fight all the time… but this is concerning _**ME**_!' _Leon snarls, getting the two to shut up and stare at him.

"So, can you do anything, Merlin?" Aerith asks in concern, bending down and picking up Leon before he could get into a fight with either Cid or Merlin.

Merlin shakes his head solemnly.

"I'm afraid that I can't help, my dear. This sort of magic would be easy enough to reverse… if I only knew what Leon actually was!" Merlin states in an embarrassed voice, turning faintly pink as he looks at Leon who was currently struggling to get out of Aerith's arms.

"Wait, you're sayin' you can't change 'im back? You can't be serious!" Yuffie demands, stamping her foot angrily.

"The good news is that this kind of spell is usually one with a time limit. However, I can't say when it'll wear off. It could be within an hour, a day, a week, a month, or even in a few years!" Merlin says in an attempt at a helpful tone.

From the reactions on everyone's faces, they were all shocked at the idea of Leon being trapped in his new form for possibly such a long time.

'_So you can't help? You really can't?' _Leon questions and Merlin shakes his head.

"I'm sorry, Leon." Merlin says in a sad voice as he picks up his carpet bag. Without another word, the wizard vanishes in a poof of white smoke that sends everyone into a coughing frenzy.

As everyone coughs violently, Leon could only look at the floorboards in absolute misery.

It had just been proven.

He was stuck as a Moomba.

* * *

**Hm.**

**Well, let's explain a few things, shall we?**

**Now, in Kingdom Hearts, there was actually a scene between Cid and Merlin where the two obviously don't like each other (Science and magic don't mix apparently) so I added to that here.**

**That, and it's an ongoing joke throughout this story that no one has any idea what the hell a Moomba is.**

**It only appear in that _one _Final Fantasy game, so it would make sense.**

**And no, this story isn't just about bashing how Leon's a fuzzy cat monster now.**

**We're gonna have some more fun with it.**


	3. Leon Goes On Patrol

**Ah... chapter three.**

**One of my personal favorites.**

**Disclaimers: Everything is not mine!**

* * *

"What the hell? Is he _still _there?" Cid demands in an astonished voice. Leon twitches slightly at the sudden noise but otherwise doesn't move.

"He's been under that pillow for about three hours now, Cid. I've been counting!" Yuffie's voice says somewhere above where Leon was covering his head with the cushion from the couch.

Leon makes a small squeaky meow to reassure the ninja and the mechanic that he was alright and burrows even further under the bright yellow cushion, hoping desperately that Yuffie would take the hint and leave him alone to his misery.

"Come on, Squall! Get out from under there!" Yuffie pleads, poking at his back in an attempt to get him up.

Leon flips over to his back and gives her his best daring look.

'_Yuffie, I know you're trying to be helpful. But just leave me alone for a while, okay?_

Unfortunately, Leon had forgotten a very important detail about the young ninja; once she had gotten some idea, it was almost impossible to make her forget it.

There was more of a chance of finding ten thousand munny lying around in the street than getting Yuffie to forget a scheme.

And sure enough, there was a determined smirk on her face as she creeps up behind the couch.

She trails her fingers lazily against the worn fabric and glances down casually at Leon.

He could practically feel the piercing stare of the younger girl stabbing into him like a pair of tiny daggers and he shudders deeper into the small burrow he had made for himself inside of the couch.

"Leon… We've been friends for a while now, huh?" Yuffie says in a honey sweet voice as she slips a hand down to her belt.

Leon trembles as Yuffie lifts up his cushion and looks at him directly.

"Riiight?" She questions again as she peers down into his bluish gray eyes with an almost pathetically pleading look in her dark purplish ones.

'_No, she's using the face! Don't look at her!'_ Leon warns himself, clapping a paw to his eyes quickly.

Yuffie smiles sadly as she starts bouncing on her heels in a very calm way, simply rocking back and forth as if for some sort of comfort.

"Heck, we're like family to each other. It's like you're the older brother I wish I had. You know I'd do anything for you, right, Leon?" Yuffie continues in that sweet, convincing voice.

Leon groans mentally; she was good. Real good.

"Cause… we're that close, remember? And I'm worried about you." Yuffie adds this last bit with a gentle, nearly inaudible sigh.

'_She is _**way **_too good at this.'_ Leon snarls at himself as he peeks from in between his fingers.

Yuffie starts biting her thumbnail casually, looking down at Leon with that same pitiful expression in her eyes, as if it hurt her personally to see him in this condition.

"And I wanna make sure you get back to normal as soon as you can! So… would you like to take a little walk with me, Leon? Pretty please?" She asks, hesitating ever so slightly as if she was afraid that he would say no. She starts biting her lip in an almost pouting sort of way and Leon starts to falter.

'_Oh… fine! Whatever you're going to do, it'll be better than sitting around here.' _He decides as he sits up and nods reluctantly at her.

She grins triumphantly, making it all too obvious that she had been totally manipulating Leon's emotions to get him to do what she wanted.

'_You're worse than the Heartless sometimes, Yuffie. I hope you know that.' _Leon informs her mentally as the girl very carefully picks him up from the couch.

"This is great, Leon! Cloud is gonna be so surprised!" The ninja exclaims in a cheerful voice.

'_I'm already regretting this.' _Leon mews dismally, instantly feeling as if this was going to be one of those situations where he should have said no.

* * *

**Bailey**

Cloud was severely bored.

He had been stuck with an extra shift of patrolling around Radiant Gardens because of Leon's whole "I'm a cat thing" ordeal.

Cloud glares at the small pigeon on the ledge; it was had just been sitting there, staring at him, for about twenty minutes.

Even when he had thrown a cracker from his lunch at it, it didn't move.

It was starting to creep him out.

Cloud takes a quick look around to see if anyone was watching. Naturally, the Bailey was practically abandoned during this time of the day due to the fact that it was pretty freakin' creepy.

"Hey, Mister Pigeon, Pigeon… I am not gonna hurt you… I'm just sending you to meet your mother in hell!" Cloud whispers softly as he yanks out his Buster Sword from its holster and walks towards the pigeon slowly.

As soon as he's less than a foot away, he stops and raises the giant sword up above his head.

"Die, you creepy son of a-!" Cloud snarls and gets ready to smack that damn pigeon straight to pigeon hell.

"Cloud!" An all too familiar voice shouts and he flinches, making him smack the Buster Sword down onto the concrete ledge and sends the pigeon flying.

'_What the hell is he doing?' _Leon asks in a curious sounding mew as he tries to hobble along with his two back paws to where Cloud was standing. This ploy ultimately fails and he's forced to pad along all fours to get around.

"I dunno; what were you doing, Spike?" Yuffie asks, frowning at where the pigeon had been sitting.

Cloud shrugs.

"Uh… nothing?" He says in an innocent voice as he puts his sword away.

Leon and Yuffie glance at each other, obviously thinking that he was lying.

"Well, then you won't mind some company while you do nothin' huh, Cloud?" Yuffie says in a teasingly serious voice as she grins at him.

'_I knew this was a bad idea…' _Leon thinks miserably to himself as he sits at Cloud's feet, glaring up at the blonde disdainfully.

"Uh… I'm a little busy right now, Yuffie. All that patrolling to do." Cloud says, narrowing his eyes at Yuffie as he tries to figure out what she was up to.

Yuffie smiles mischievously at him and points down to Leon who was currently staring up at Yuffie and Cloud in absolute boredom.

"Well, alright then! Why don't we help you out with that?" She says in an excited voice, putting a hand to her fuma shuriken on her back.

"No thanks." Cloud says immediately, kicking in Leon's direction but not actually putting enough force behind the blow to actually hit him.

'_Watch it, Cloud!' _Leon hisses violently, baring his fangs at Cloud who only raises an eyebrow and smirks.

"Aw, come on!" Yuffie says in a disheartened tone, looking up at Cloud.

Cloud glances down at Leon and then at Yuffie.

"She used the face, didn't she?" Cloud asks the Moomba who only nods.

'_Why do you think I'm here?_' Leon sighs, curling up in a small Moomba sized arch as Cloud and Yuffie start to bicker.

After a few minutes and after Yuffie slaps Cloud, Cloud reluctantly agrees to the unwanted help.

"So that's settled! Me and Leon are gonna help you patrol, Cloud!" Yuffie says triumphantly, grinning as she picks up Leon from the ground in a tight hug.

'_Oh joy…' _Leon mutters to himself as Cloud groans and smacks his palm into his forehead.

"Lucky for you that I got your Gunblade right… here!" Yuffie informs him as the scantily dressed ninja somehow manages to pull out a six foot sword gun hybrid from thin air.

'_Okay, how the hell did you do that?' _Leon demands as Cloud stares at Yuffie in bewildered amazement.

"I knew that you were weird… but that was just some kind of female… ninja witchcraft right there!" Cloud exclaims as Yuffie puts Leon down on the ledge along with the Gunblade.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Yuffie snaps as Leon runs a furry paw along the edge of his beloved Revolver Gunblade.

The shiny metal of the blade, dutifully polished everyday, gleams in the sunlight as Leon smiles down at it.

'_Okay… I'm re-!' _Leon starts to say/think to the others as he wraps his little Moomba fingers around the hilt of the weapon and lifts up.

The second that he does so, Leon topples right off of the ledge and onto the ground with a loud clatter as the Gunblade tumbles with him to the ground.

"Leon?" Yuffie cries out as Leon struggles violently with the extremely heavy weapon, trying his very best not to be suffocated under its weight.

Cloud bends down and easily lifts the sword/gun off of him with one swift motion. He puts it back on the ledge and looks back at the panting Leon who was staring at the Gunblade in horror.

'_I can't… lift it.' _Leon says mentally, feeling his paws shaking as he tries to drag the Gunblade off of the ledge but barely manages to skid it towards him a few inches.

"Hey, stop messing around, Leon! C'mon! Let's get a move on!" Yuffie exclaims impatiently, tapping her foot against the concrete as she waited for the boys to hurry up.

Cloud stares at the Gunblade and then back at the Moomba and then back to the Gunblade.

"Leon? Can you not pick that gun thing up?" Cloud asks in an incredulous voice as Leon flops to the ground, completely depressed.

'_My own weapon… my Revolver… the one that I spent years trying to master and… and I can't even _**use **_it!' _Leon whimpers miserably as Yuffie laughs.

"Oh come on, Cloud! He's just playing with us! Aren't cha, Squall?" Yuffie giggles as if she thought it was one of the best jokes ever.

Leon shakes his head and nudges the Revolver Gunblade forward with one paw. He starts shaking as he struggles very hard not to cry.

"Oh… he's not kidding." Yuffie murmurs as Leon stares at his weapon with the utmost misery.

'_Why? If I had to be turned into a Moomba, then why couldn't I have at least been a _**strong **_one?' _Leon wails, smacking the Gunblade away from him in anger.

"Hey, since he can't lift it, can I have it?" Cloud asks eagerly but Leon hisses at him the second that the blonde tries to take it.

Yuffie shakes her head and grabs one of Leon's paws.

She stares at it for a minute before nodding smugly.

"You don't need the Gunblade, Leon! You got these babies! Look at 'em." Yuffie says as she points to one of his claws.

'_My hands?' _Leon asks, suddenly intrigued by Yuffie's interest in his paws.

"Your claws look razor sharp! They're like knives… so why don't you use these instead?" Yuffie asks.

'_I guess I have no choice…' _Leon mutters as he slashes the air clumsily. He nods, looking pleased.

"Okay then! _Now _we can go!" Yuffie calls out excitedly as she hops down the steps leading to the outside.

"I blame you for this, Leonhart." Cloud snarls at Leon as he follows, dragging his feet and the abandoned Gunblade behind him.

After walking around Radiant Gardens for a few minutes, the trio of Moomba Leon, Cloud, and Yuffie hadn't seen a single Heartless.

'_Looks like Sora did a good job on getting rid of them…' _Leon thinks in a pleased way, smiling down at his humble town with hope.

"Hey, get your head outta the clouds! We've got some Heartless!" Cloud snaps at him, grabbing his Buster Sword out of its holster and getting ready to slash at the annoying Shadow pests that were jumping like some kind of crazed grasshopper around him.

Yuffie grabs his arm and shakes her head.

"Let Leon fight them!" Yuffie whispers as the little Moomba rushes forward, claws at the ready to slay the weak leveled Shadows.

In about one second, the jumping Shadows attack Leon.

"Holy crap." Yuffie and Cloud say in unison as Leon meows loudly and tries to claw the damn things off of him.

* * *

One minute later and one Shadow ass whooping by Yuffie, Leon's back into Aerith's careful care at HQ.

"So, in short, Leon can't go on patrol anymore. Cause he's weak now and got his ass kicked by Shadows." Cloud says, finishing his explanation as Aerith wraps a bandage around Leon's head.

'_Shut up, Cloud! You wouldn't do as well as I did! And there was like _**fifty **_of them! _**OW! **_That hurts!' _Leon snarls as Aerith ties the bandage tightly and pulls out his ears out of the cotton fabric quickly.

"Leon… I think you'll have to stay in the house for a while." Aerith tells him as she starts putting iodine antiseptic on his various cuts.

'_Oh sure… take this idiot's word for it. You didn't see me! I got… one of them.' _Leon mutters darkly, staring at his now dull claws.

"So who has to take care of him?" Yuffie asks curiously, looking at Cloud and then at Aerith.

"I guess we all have to. Until we find a way to turn him back to normal." Aerith says with a reassuring voice, seemingly directed towards Leon.

As Cloud, Yuffie and Aerith start arguing quietly about who should be responsible for the Moomba-fied Leon, Leon himself starts to nod off into a somewhat troubled sleep.

'_No… not the fish! Not the fish!'_

* * *

**Apparently Cloud doesn't like pigeons.**

**Okay, more explainations.**

**Has anyone looked up what a Moomba looks like?**

**No?**

**Anyway, they have these HUGE claws... they almost look like knives, it's really weird.**

**So... Since Leon is maybe about a third of his original height (Moombas are pretty small), he has to use them as his primary weapon now.**

**And the fish joke is just cause I couldn't think of a good ending.**

**Now for Chapter 4: Leon Goes For A Walk!**

**This should be fun.**


	4. Leon Goes On A Walk

**Alright, time for another chapter of Moomba Days!**

**Disclaimers: Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy and Disney do not belong to me; the idea of Leon as a Moomba is primarily Katy's, otherwise known as Org. XIII is better than the Akatski, and I'm only using it.**

**Plus, I came up with quite a bit of it.**

**By the way, how Yuffie cooks is pretty much how I do.**

**So I have experience in this area; DO NOT PUT EGGS IN THE MICROWAVE.**

**Seriously! It's not fun cleaning that up!**

* * *

When Leon woke up the next morning, he immediately notices something strange.

There was an oddly familiar odor spreading through the air.

Something that smelled like it was… burning.

Leon sits up quickly and pounces out of his makeshift bed/the couch to run into the kitchen.

There was only one person in the house that had been personally forbidden by both Aerith and Cid to ever step foot in the kitchen with the intent to cook.

'_YUFFIE! YOU BETTER NOT BE-' _Leon meows as he skids and nearly smacks into the fridge in his hurry.

Sure enough, there was the over-excitable ninja wearing one of Aerith's flowery aprons and currently staring at a carton of eggs with an extremely puzzled expression on her face as thick, black smoke starts curling up on the ceiling.

"…Uh, I'll just stick 'em in the microwave! If you can't cook 'em, radiate them!" Yuffie decides as she snatches up a few of the brown eggs and puts them into a plate inside of the microwave, shells and all.

Leon glares at her before pouncing on her shoe and nearly knocking her over.

'_What do you think you're doing, Yuffie?' _He demands, yowling at her mentally.

Yuffie looks down in confusion before grinning at the little Moomba and crouching down on her knees to his level.

"Hey there, Leon! I'm in charge of makin' breakfast today. How am I doin' so far?" She asks with an immensely proud grin on her face as she waves her hands at the gigantic mess that she had somehow managed to do with only a carton of eggs, a jug of milk and a box of dollar store brand cereal.

Leon, needless to say, was utterly speechless.

'_Yuffie… you amaze me. By how much of an idiot you are.'_ Leon says to himself as he slams a paw into the button that would make the microwave door open.

"Fire! There's a fi- Leonhart, did you let her in the kitchen?" Cloud shouts as he skids in, the fire extinguisher clutched in one white-knuckled hand.

'_You really think I'm _**that **_stupid?' _Leon glares at him disdainfully as all of a sudden, the fire alarm installed on the kitchen ceiling starts going off, blaring loudly with a high-pitched scream.

That's when they noticed that the smoke wasn't coming from the microwave; it was coming from the pan on the stove.

Cloud starts spraying the lit stove with the fire extinguisher, putting out the small fire in a matter of seconds.

"_HEY! _It was almost done, Spike! Whatcha do that for?" Yuffie says angrily as the blonde and the Moomba sigh in relief, looking around at the half-destroyed kitchen to see if there were any more fires.

Luckily for them, Yuffie hadn't touched anything besides the stove, fridge and microwave. And the fridge was still intact.

After he finished surveying the battle zone, Cloud turns his gaze back on the furious Yuffie. The blonde scowls at the ninja before picking up the now blackened pan from the stove.

"What the hell is _wrong _with you?" He demands as the alarm suddenly goes off again, this time smoke was coming from the fridge.

'_How did… I don't even want to know.'_ Leon thinks to himself as Cloud struggles with the extinguisher again, spraying a long jet of foam and nearly cracking his skull on the counter as he goes flying into one of the cabinets.

The ex-SOLDIER skids across the room and finally collapses on the floor, looking about twenty years older and seriously pissed off.

"Well, I'm gonna go… do the laundry now! Bye guys!" Yuffie says as she quickly unties the apron from her waist and starts marching quickly to the door.

'_And I'll help you!'_ Leon agrees, jumping off the counter and following Yuffie silently.

"DON'T. YOU. EVEN. MOVE." Cloud snarls and Yuffie and Leon freeze in their tracks.

Cloud looks up at the trashed kitchen and smirks in a way that instantly has the frozen duo in shivers.

"Yuffie… where the hell is Aerith?" He demands in that calm voice.

"Uh… she went to another world with Cid and Merlin to see if they could get an herb to cure Leon." Yuffie mutters in a freaked out voice as Cloud stands up and glares over at them.

Leon shrivels down behind Yuffie's legs from Cloud's intensely angry glare before he realizes something.

'…_Wait, I didn't even _**do **_anything!' _He growls at Cloud, making the blonde stop glaring long enough to put down the fire extinguisher.

"And… she left you in charge?" He asks Yuffie, holding his hand out for the note that would probably say otherwise.

Yuffie looks guilty as she pulls out a crumpled piece of paper. The second that she shoves it into Cloud's hand, she bolts for the stairs, leaving Leon and Cloud alone in the room as the noise of the door to her room slamming echoes down the stairs.

"… And of course, I'm in charge. Ugh… We nearly lost the house again." Cloud groans as quiet footsteps signal Yuffie's return.

"Cloud? Can me and Leon come patrolling with you again?" Yuffie asks in a soft voice, looking a little embarrassed.

Leon looks up at Cloud, daring the blonde to say no with a perfectly aimed Moomba glare.

"Fine. I don't want you two alone in the house anyway. … You'll probably burn it down again. And stop looking at me like that, Leonhart!" Cloud snaps, picking up the extinguisher and putting it on the table.

"This is great! Leon can have another shot at the Heartless!" Yuffie cheers as she runs to the front of the house for her shurikens.

Leon groans and hides his face in his paws, wincing in pain at the wounds he got from the last time he went patrolling as a Moomba.

"This is gonna be a _long _day." Cloud groans, slamming his head against the counter.

* * *

So it was about an hour later, the not so cheerful trio was outside.

Leon was miserably following along in Yuffie's shadow while Cloud was up ahead, trying his very best to pretend that he didn't know them.

"Mommy, look at the kitty!" A random toddler squeals as they pass by him, instantly making Yuffie giggle under her breath.

'_I'm a _**MOOMBA**_, kid!' _Leon snarls, getting ready to pounce on the little boy but Yuffie grabs his tail before he could even move a step further.

"Bad cat! Bad Leon!" Yuffie snaps as she whips out a spray bottle and sprays a jet of water into Leon's face.

The effect was instantaneous.

Leon lets out a loud howl and slams his head into the nearest hard surface: the curb.

Yuffie stares at him as Leon starts rubbing his face with his paws, looking as if she had just sprayed him with battery acid instead of just plain water from the tap.

'_AAAAAAH! MY EYES! MY EYES; IT _**BURNS**_!' _Leon screams but the only sound that came out of his mouth was a long squeak of agony.

"Oh my god, we found his Kryptonite." Cloud says in a suddenly happy voice as he snatches the water bottle from the startled Yuffie's hands and smiles diabolically at Leon who stares at him in horror.

'_Oh no.' _Leon says to himself before bolting down the street, running as fast his little Moomba legs could take him even as Cloud starts chasing him.

'_No no no no no no NOOOOO!' _Leon screams as he dodges a spray of water from Cloud's demon spray bottle.

"Hold still, Leonhart! You need a bath!" Cloud snickers as he jumps over the curb and starts chasing Leon in the street.

"Cloud, you better leave that... Cat… lion… whatever he is alone!" Yuffie screams furiously, chasing after the blonde with her shurikens.

Leon rushes past a pair of legs and into the nearest building.

Cloud meanwhile, slams into the owner of the legs: a police officer on duty.

By a chain reaction, Yuffie slams into Cloud, which in turn makes him, knock the officer over.

"Hey, Leon, come back!" She shouts as Leon quickly vanishes from view inside of a small shop.

"… Would you two mind getting off of me?" The officer snarls, shoving Cloud off him and then glaring at them.

"We're very sorry, officer. But did you happen to see where that cat… lion… whatever he is went?" Yuffie asks in a sincerely worried voice as Cloud helps her up and then helps the officer.

The officer jams his hat back onto his head and then squints in the direction that Leon went for a moment before turning to glare at Cloud.

Cloud immediately flinches away; he didn't have many good experiences with the police.

"Was that _YOUR _cat, sir?" The rookie demands in an icy voice, pulling out a small notepad as he speaks.

"Hell no, he's not mi- OW! Yes, sir. He's mine." Cloud whimpers in mild pain as Yuffie steps on his foot and quickly makes him lie.

The officer shakes his head, rips out the piece of paper he'd just been scribbling on and hands it to Cloud.

"First off… Radiant Garden's got a leash law. You gotta keep all your pets on a leash and they all have to have a collar." the officer states as Cloud stares in horror at the ticket.

"WHAT?" Cloud screams in anger, instantly thinking that the ticket was Leon's fault.

The officer rips out another paper and slaps into Cloud's hand.

"Second off; disturbing the peace. It was quiet until you came along, bucko! You have a good day now." The officer snaps angrily as he marches off, straightening his clothes as he goes back to duty.

"I hate you, Leon." Cloud whispers venomously as he crushes the paper in his hand. Yuffie puts her hands into the small of Cloud's back and starts pushing.

"Come on, Spike! We can still find 'im if you'll just hurry your… ass… up!" Yuffie snarls, shoving Cloud in the direction of the various shops that were scattered around the Marketplace.

* * *

Meanwhile, Leon was hiding under the counter of the shop he had run into.

'_Damn that…. Stupid blonde!' _Leon shivers violently from the memory of the nasty, cold water and sneezes.

"Hmm? What are you doin' down there, little guy?" A young sounding voice asks from above but Leon just scoots farther back under the counter so the owner of the voice couldn't pick him up.

'_N-Nothing to see here, kid! You just move along now.' _Leon mews, trying to influence the shopkeeper to leave him alone.

Unfortunately, the kid didn't get the mental memo.

"Come on, now! No need to hide under there! Hmm… She said to grab 'em by the scruff of the neck… but this is an emergency!" The kid's voice says as Leon suddenly feels a sharp pain in his hindquarters as the kid manages to grab Leon's tail.

"There we go! Hey there, little guy!" The kid says with a big grin as he drags Leon out and looks at the upside-down Moomba.

'_You are _**so **_lucky that I can't carry my Gunblade anymore._' Leon growls as the kid puts him gently on the counter.

"Wow… you're a big kitty, aren't you?" The kid says in a baby voice, instantly pissing Leon off.

Leon bares his fangs at the kid and was just about ready to bite him when the door slams open and two very familiar people (one of which looked seriously angry) walk in.

"There's a pet shop here?" Cloud asks in irritated confusion as Yuffie looks around and her gaze instantly locks onto the Moomba.

"Don't ever run away again, you stupid cat!" Yuffie screams as she runs to the counter and picks up the Moomba in a tight hug.

'_Good timing as usual, Yuffie. Get me the hell out of here._' Leon requests as Cloud wanders over to the counter and picks up a pamphlet.

"Hmm. 'Leash laws and you.'" Cloud mumbles to himself as he starts reading the folded bit of paper.

"Hey, what kind of cat is he?" The shopkeeper asks curiously as Leon makes a snorting noise in annoyance.

"Well, we're not sure yet. Thanks for takin' care of Squall! I-… I mean Leon." Yuffie corrects herself when the Moomba in her arms glares at her.

"Hey, how much is one of those cat collars and a leash?" Cloud asks as he eyes the small piece of faux leather with a malicious grin.

'_Oh no. Cloud, what the hell are you doing?'_ Leon shrieks mentally as Cloud pulls off a certain leash from the rack.

"Hold still, Leon." Cloud tells him as he grabs Leon by the scruff of his neck.

* * *

"…Uh, what the hell did you idiots do today?" Cid asks in a disturbed voice as Leon glares up from the corner.

'_Shut up! Don't you _**dare **_say anything!' _Leon snarls as he hides his face in his paws again, feeling a burning sensation around his neck from the collar that he'd been forced into.

Cloud, as he had been for the last few hours, starts snickering to himself as the small bell attached to the collar suddenly rings out loudly.

Aerith puts down her basket of dried herbs and looks over at Yuffie to explain.

"Um, we learned some stuff about Leon today!" Yuffie says in a chipper voice, smiling innocently as she kicks the spray bottle behind the couch.

'_Nothing good ever comes from being around you two.'_ Leon snarls as Cloud starts shaking from laughter again.

"He…he… doesn't like water." Cloud chokes out in laughter, immediately falling down to the floor, struggling to breathe.

Leon flinches at the mention of this new weakness of his and the bell rings out again from the sudden movement.

'_GAAAH! That's _**it**_!'_ Leon goes berserk, struggling to rip out the annoying bell.

"And apparently we have to get Leon some tags." Yuffie continues with a shrug, obviously not knowing what that meant.

'_Stupid… bell… get offa me!'_ Leon growls as he yanks at the collar viciously with his claws, sending the cheap bell ringing like crazy.

Aerith picks up Leon who immediately stops fidgeting long enough for the woman to take off the collar.

She looks at the bright pink material and turns her head away for a moment to choke out a laugh.

'_Oh great, even _**Pinkie's **_laughing at me. Thanks a lot, Spike.' _Leon mutters to himself, grimacing in embarrassment.

"Okay, Cloud. You're never gonna be in charge anymore. And if you try anythin' again, I'm gonna kick both of your asses!" Cid snaps crankily as he starts going upstairs, muttering angrily to himself.

Leon starts droning out as Aerith starts talking to Yuffie, both girls speaking in somewhat hushed voices.

He's pretty much asleep when he suddenly hears this:

"Then it's settled; tomorrow we're going to the vet." Aerith says.

This subtle statement immediately has him frozen in fear.

Vet meant veterinarian.

Veterinarian meant doctor.

Doctors meant only one thing.

"Alright! It's gonna be needle time, Lion boy!" Cloud cheers as Leon starts shaking like a leaf.

This was not going to end well.

* * *

**Ah, I love the next chapter.**

**Katy gets most of the credit for that one though.**

**Cause I don't have a cat and I don't know squat about pet medical exams.**

**So, see ya next time in: Leon Goes To The Vet!**


End file.
